


Where Did the Butterflies Go

by Blackbeyond



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Butterflies, Daisy is their Daughter, Gardener Eggsy, M/M, Magic, Mpreg, Prince Harry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8177263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackbeyond/pseuds/Blackbeyond
Summary: There once was a prince, and wherever he went the butterflies followed. 
There once was a gardener, and wherever he went flowers bloomed.
There once was a war, and when it was over the kingdom began to wonder where did the butterflies go?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: "Okay so one of my favorite [sad] headcanons (in an AU where Harry is gone) is that Daisy is just really good with nature? Like animals and stuff. And she goes to the park or wherever and there's always butterflies following her or landing in her hair/ on her hands. And Eggsy smiles every time but it's also sad because he knows Harry would be so fascinated and just. Yea idk I have a lot of feelings about Daisy, Harry, and butterflies."
> 
> And I went "I apologize in advance for this sad and slightly violent Disney Princess AU."

It’s pretty typical, how they start. Nothing that you haven’t heard a million times before in a million different stories.

Harry was the crown prince looking for someone to join him on the throne with his father, Chester, close to death. He had been turning down suitors and avoiding any matches his father made for him, content to live a single life of protecting his kingdom and learning about all its secrets as long as he could. But it was inevitable that he would have to marry, he was the only son of King Chester, and so as his father's breaths grew more labored and his skin began to pale, Harry resigned himself to finding a man or woman who would be by his side til death do they part.

On the other hand, Eggsy was the poor peasant just taken on as an apprentice under the castle gardener.

See, Eggsy had a natural gift with flowers, anything he touched in the gardens bloomed with the most vibrant colors, with the colors of life. The castle grounds thrived as he learned about the different species, the different ways to tend to them, how to weed and fertilize and make sure the flowers would live. They always lived, Eggsy singing and humming as he worked, the tunes weaving into the properties of the plants and changing them into something bigger and better. Haters would say it was magic.

They'd be right.

But despite this small bit of musical magic he'd been able to do since he was a child, Eggsy couldn’t do was make the butterflies come.

The castle grounds had a butterfly garden. Not a small one, but a large garden placed in the center of the grounds, enveloped in curved metal structures that created a cocoon shaped with vines and flowers winding up the sides. The flowers were always beautiful and plenty, Eggsy softly singing or humming as he caressed the flowers and their plots. He filled shallow containers with sugar water beside the plants to further attract the butterflies, but despite his best efforts they never came.

Until Harry walked down to the garden one day, summoned by the blinding color of the garden in full bloom and the gentle singing of the gardener. Harry fell in love right there, walking into the garden and seeing Eggsy on his knees singing to a dying plant, the blond dirty with soil but smiling as he coaxed the plant back to life with his song.

Harry was enchanted by the sight, heart beating a little faster, a red blush spreading across his face, and butterflies appearing out of thin air. Hundreds on butterflies flooding into the garden, latching onto the sugar water and thriving flowers, attracting the attention of Eggsy. Eggsy, who looked up in wonder at the sudden influx of butterflies and then jolted at the sight of the crown prince looking down on him with a fond expression.

And that’s how it starts.

Harry journeys to the gardens every day, searching for Eggsy (who is quickly promoted from apprentice to the palace gardener) and the young man’s song. Eggsy makes sure to sing a little louder with a bright smile on his face, smirking and lowering his voice once the prince finds him.

Sometimes Eggsy purposefully tends to the plants or gardens right by the palace rooms where Harry is working, occasionally peeking in to make a silly face while Harry is in a meeting, falling back down when he hears the prince’s adviser, Merlin, scold him for laughing.

The courtship is flirty and simple, but it makes them happy. Harry buys Eggsy small trinkets and creates hand made shadow boxes full of exotic butterflies. More often, Harry shows up with higher quality gardening equipment to make Eggsy’s job and life easier.

In exchange, Eggsy curates amazing bouquet displays and leaves them in Harry’s bedroom and office when he’s tasked with decorating the castle. He always makes sure to pick the biggest versions of Harry’s favorite flowers, always makes sure to sing them a little tune while he leaves them for Harry to find so that they remain bright and vibrant until found.

Within a year of Eggsy’s employment at the castle they’re married. Chester had made a fuss leading up to Eggsy and Harry’s engagement, and then later outright disapproved of their match, but Harry insisted because dammit he was in love. The old king passed away with a bitter sneer and one last hiss while Harry looked on with Eggsy by his side. They married shortly after, a quick but elaborate ceremony for the kingdom to see, Eggsy’s flowers fluttering side-by-side with Harry’s butterflies in the air the whole time.

 

 

 

Of course, this fairytale doesn’t have a happy ending.

Tragedy strikes five months into their marriage. 

Harry’s convoy is attacked as he travels to the kingdom of Valentine for peace negotiations. The assassin, Gazelle, is put on trial and hung at the border of Valentine and Kingsman. It begins an all out war, King Richmond declaring his intentions to claim Kingsman as a pregnant and widowed Eggsy gathers his knights to defend the kingdom.

It’s a bloody war, both sides losing hundreds of soldiers as Richmond develops an audial weapon that turns anyone who hears it into a vicious animal. Eggsy loses Lancelot and Percival to this, and he mourns them as he buries his best knights next to each other, together even in death.

It’s another five months before Eggsy gives birth to a baby girl, a strong and screaming baby that is handed off to Merlin and Roxy as Eggsy recovers. Eggsy names her Daisy, after Harry's favorite flower, and he nurses her and loves her as he continues to command his army. They’re so close to an end, so close to a violent peace, to a time where he can wake up and know that the kingdom is safe for Daisy to grow up in.

Eggsy sings healing properties into his plants, consuming them in various forms to speed up his recovery as he prepares for the last battle. His rage and grief pour into the rose bushes and vines that have crawled up the palace walls as he looks on towards the battlefield, the thorns growing longer and deadlier with each passing song. 

Daisy is a month old when he kisses her on the forehead and leaves for Valentine. It’s time to avenge Harry once and for all.

And he does, blood running down his hands and face as he garrotes Richmond with the thickest and sharpest rose vines he’s grown. Richmond doesn’t last long, thorns impaling his throat and bleeding him out while Eggsy lets out a cry of victory. 

The Valentine army retreats, terrified and defeated, without a king.

Kingsman rejoices.

Eggsy returns to the throne, waving away the suitors that come for him now, eager to be King of Kingsman, the partner of the powerful man who personally killed King Richmond of Valentine. He reigns with a heavy but fair hand, taking time to raise Daisy to appreciate the history of the kingdom as Harry did, as well as the flowers and gardens. Roxy takes over as his adviser, Merlin relocated to organizing the revitalization of the kingdom post-war. 

Daisy grows up beautiful, fair, and strong-willed. Eggsy smiles with pride as she weighs her words and decisions and always makes sure to treat others with respect regardless of their status. The kingdom loves her, everyone from the poorest farmer to the visiting dignitaries are wrapped around her finger.

The butterflies also love her. Daisy did not inherit many things from Harry, only the brightness of his smile and the ability to commune with the butterflies.

Eggsy had missed it, the way the butterflies had flooded his gardens when Harry was with them. The flowers had been alone for far too long.

They’re together now, his flowers and the butterflies, and Eggsy watches sadly as Daisy laughs while running around in circles, arms waving to her fluttering friends. He sees the ghost of a memory behind her, the rough outline of what Harry had looked like the first time Harry had stepped into the butterfly garden.

They share an amazed and fond smile, at the garden, at their daughter, and then Harry is gone.

There’s a golden butterfly in his place.

**Author's Note:**

> HMU on [tumblr!](http://www.takeanotherpieceofmyhartwin.tumblr.com)


End file.
